The Little Closet Trauma
by No No 22
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get stuck inside a closet, and things start to heat up in there. Warning: this Fanfic contains YAOI! Don't tell me I didn't warn you.
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Closet Trauma**

**No No 22: Hi People! **

**Naruto: Hi No No-chan!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**No No 22: Come on Sasuke-teme, I know you can sound more enthusiastic then that, like Naru-kun for instance.**

**Naruto: No No-chan has a point, Sasuke-teme. Why can't you be more enthusiastic like me?**

**Sasuke: Maybe, because I don't want to be enthusiastic like you. And how come you call him Naru-kun?**

**No No 22: Because he's cute and adorable. And someone that's cute and adorable deserves a cute little nickname, right Naru-kun.**

**Naruto: (nods his head vigorously) Right No No-chan. (blushes) But do you really mean that? Am I really cute and adorable? **

**No No 22: (nods) Anyone with eyes could see that.**

**Sasuke: Then I guess everyone's blind, because no one thinks he's cute and adorable. **

**No No 22: I know _you_ think he's cute and adorable.**

**Sasuke: (blushes) N-no I don't.**

**No No 22: (smirks) Right.**

**Naruto: Hey No No-chan! Do you think we should give the bastard a nickname?**

**No No 22: Hmmm. I guess we can give him one. Hmmm, how about Sasu-kun?**

**Sasuke: No!**

**Naruto: What's wrong with it. I think it's nice.**

**Sasuke: Er um…well (blushes) I guess it isn't so…bad.**

**No No 22: That's the spirit Sasu-kun. **

**Naruto: Yeah Sasu-kun!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**No No 22: Well…this was a long A/N. Oh well, here my little fanfic. I have a feeling that you're _so_ gunna love it! Enjoy!

* * *

**

"SASUKE!" a blond spiky haired boy yelled. A few feet away, a raven-haired boy turned around to look at the blond.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke said. The blond haired boy stormed his way towards the raven-haired boy.

"Is it true what Sakura-chan said?!" Naruto yelled into his face.

"What did she say?" Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes.

"Is it TRUE?! That YOU are going on a DATE with HER?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock.

"WHAT! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING TO HER!" Sasuke yelled. _'Next time I see Sakura. I'll be sure to have a little "chat" with her.'_

Naruto's glaring face didn't soften, but he started to breath heavily.

"Liar," he breathed.

"I'M N-

Sasuke stopped yelling and became quiet.

"I heard the yell come from over here," said a voice not so far away.

"Shit. See what you've done. Now they're going to catch us," Sasuke hissed angrily.

"WHAT I'VE D-

"Shut-up idiot," Sasuke said covering Naruto's mouth. You see, it was school time and well, Sasuke decided to ditch for once. But he didn't think Naruto would ditch as well, just to fight with him. And now he was going to get caught all because Naruto. He looked around frantically as he heard the voices get nearer. He then saw a door, and quickly ran towards it, while still covering Naruto's mouth. He opened the door, threw Naruto in and closed it behind him after he too entered.

"WHAT THE H-

"Shut-up," Sasuke hissed, covering Naruto's mouth again. Naruto struggled against Sasuke's grip, but stop when he heard voices of men outside the door. They stayed quiet for a long time; their hearts beating fast and their breath getting uneven. Luckily though, the voices past their hiding place. Sasuke sighed in relief, but still didn't let go of Naruto until he was sure the men had left for sure. Sasuke let go of Naruto and looked around where they have been hiding; they were in a closet big enough for at least six people to squeeze in. The only thing in the room was a wooden box.

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled.

"If I hadn't covered your mouth you would have made a lot of noise and we would have gotten caught," Sasuke said. Sasuke saw Naruto open his mouth but close it. "Now come on, lets get out of here."

"For once, I agree with you," Naruto said as he grabbed the doorknob of the door. He twisted it and pulled; it didn't open. He tried again, but this time pushing instead of pulling. It still didn't move. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? What do you mean 'uh-oh?" Sasuke said, frowning.

"I mean that we're stuck," Naruto said, as he tried to open the door again.

"What!?" Sasuke said. He pushed Naruto aside and tried to open the door. "Damn it."

"Should we cry for help?" Naruto said.

"Do you think anyone would hear us, when everybody is in class," Sasuke snarled.

"There's only one way to find out," Naruto said. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!"

"No one's going to come, dobe," Sasuke said miserably as he went and sat on the wooden box.

"Don't call me that, bastard. Someone has to come," Naruto said. He started to bang on the door. "I SAID HELP! WERE LOCKED IN! HELP US, GOD DAMN IT!"

And Naruto kept on screaming his heart out, until his throat started to get sore, an hour later.

"Forget it. I give up," Naruto said as he sat in front of Sasuke.

"Told you no one would come," Sasuke said.

"Shut-up," Naruto said. He then got up and grabbed the string that dangled from the air and pulled on it. A light turned on, brightly enough for the boys to see well. "There, much better. You know, I think I'm going to take a nap."

Naruto sprawled himself out on the floor, and sighed. His eyelids then started to droop, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep. Sasuke watched the blond sleep intently, hearing his breath get even. The raven-haired boy's eyes traveled from the blonde's lips down his body and back to his lips. Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips hungrily. Realizing what he was doing, Sasuke looked away from Naruto, a little blush tinted his cheeks. Sasuke sighed and leaned his back against the wall. His eyelids started to get heavier, as exhaustion swept over him. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard movement. He then heard a moan. Sasuke's eyes snapped opened immediately at the sound. Sasuke looked at Naruto; the blond was still sleeping peacefully, but he was now curled up in a ball. Sasuke looked at Naruto's face; the blond was smiling. Sasuke continued to look at Naruto's face for a long time.

'_He looks so peaceful, so angelic,'_ Sasuke thought. Naruto moaned again.

"Sa-," was all the blond said. Sasuke looked at the boy, his eyes wide and his face red.

'Was he just about to say my name?' Sasuke thought. 'Of course not! He was about to say Sakura's name.'  
Sasuke growled in anger. How come Naruto liked Sakura? What's so special about her? A better question was, what did he see in her? Sasuke continued to ask questions like that, for half an hour, before Naruto finally woke. Naruto sat up and looked around.  
'Where am I?' Naruto thought. Then he remembered. 'Oh yeah. I'm stuck in this closet with Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke where is he?' 

Naruto looked around and found Sasuke sitting on the wooden box, deep in thought with a scowl on his face. Naruto got nearer to Sasuke, until his face was two inches away from his.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme," Naruto said. Sasuke lifted his head angrily and looked into Naruto's ocean blue eyes. He jumped back, when he saw how close he was to Naruto. "What's wrong with you? You're acting a bit weird today."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto frowned, and sat against the wall, by Sasuke. They sat there in silence. As they did so, Sasuke stole a few glances at the blond, who seemed to be humming some tune. Sasuke then heard Naruto sing under his breath.

**They say I'm really sexy,  
**

**The boys they wanna sex me.  
**

**They always standing next to me,  
**

**Always dancing next to me,  
**

**Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
**

**Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
**

**You can look but you can't touch it,  
**

**If you touch it I'ma start some drama,  
**

**You don't want no drama,  
**

**No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
**

**So don't pull on my hand boy,  
**

**You ain't my man, boy,  
**

**I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
**

**And move my hump. **

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

**My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump-**

"Stop singing that song," Sasuke yelled, his face really red.

"What's so wrong with The Black-eye Peas, My Hump?" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke with a bewildered look.

"I don't like it, that's why. It brings back bad memories," Sasuke said. _'More like dirty thoughts.'_

"Then I'll sing another song," Naruto said. He thought for a moment before singing.

**I'll make love to you**

**Like you want me to.**

**And I'll hold you tight-**

"Not that one either," Sasuke said, even redder if that's possible.

"Hmm, what about this one?" Naruto said.

**Let's talk about sex, baby-**

"Absolutely not!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke looked away from Naruto. Naruto stared at Sasuke for long time. What's wrong with the songs he picked? He thought for a long time (by then Sasuke had cooled down). Then his eyes widened in shock; all the songs talked about sex at least once. Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise. Could he be?

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! SASUKE! YOU'RE GAY?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke eyes widened in surprise.

"What made you think that, dobe?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Well for one thing, I haven't seen you ever go out with a girl before. And you don't seemed to be interested in them," Naruto said.

"That's because there are no interesting girls. They're not my type, anyways," Sasuke said coolly. Naruto smiled mischievously.

"Oh really," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. For a moment they did nothing, but then Naruto started to fan himself. "Boy is it hot in here. Think I'll take off my jacket."

Naruto unzipped his orange jacket and pulled it off, Sasuke watching him. Naruto stretched and yawned. His arms dropped to his side as a scowl form on his face.

"I still feel hot," Naruto said. The blond then started to take of his shirt, with a slightly blushing Sasuke watching. Sasuke's eyes traveled along Naruto's muscular chest when the shirt was completely off. Sasuke had to admit; Naruto didn't have such a bad body. Sasuke gulped, and looked away before he lost control. Sasuke felt something wet on his nose. He quickly wiped it and noticed that it was blood. He quickly covered his face with his hands. He heard Naruto fan himself again.

"Damn it. It still hot in here," Naruto said. Naruto stood up and started to unzip his pants. Sasuke stared in horror when an almost completely naked Naruto stood before him, but he managed to not crack and still keep composer. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and was disappointed that Sasuke still didn't crack. And he took his clothes off for nothing, except for his boxers.

'_Damn it. What else can I do, to make him crack,'_ Naruto thought. _'No way am I taking off my boxers. Even that's a bit too cruel for him. Hmmm. I got it!'_

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"I have to tell you something really important," Naruto said, with a grim expression.

"What," Sasuke said, a bit worried. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a weird expression.

"I love you," Naruto said.

"Wha?" Sasuke said, his eyes widening. Naruto went up to Sasuke and sat in his lap.

"You heard me. I love you Sasuke," Naruto whispered in his ear. Sasuke felt himself go red.

"Naruto."

"And I want to make love with you…" Naruto continued to whisper in his ear. Naruto's hand went under Sasuke's shirt, traveling across his chest. Sasuke stiffened, his eyes wide and his heart beating uncontrollably. "…So badly."

"Naruto I…" Sasuke said. They were silent for a while, until Naruto started to laugh. Naruto got off Sasuke's lap and fell to the ground, laughing his head off.

"Got you. I got you so bad," Naruto said through his laughs. Naruto stopped laughing long enough to get up. He looked at the really red Sasuke. "So you are gay, Sasuke-_chan_. Man, I never thought it would be so easy to get you to crack."

Naruto continued to laugh. Sasuke for a moment continued to stare at the blonde in shock, but then he felt anger boil inside him. How dare Naruto make fun of him. How dare he play with his love! Sasuke felt hurt that Naruto would actually play a cruel joke on him and that he really didn't love him. But anger was more powerful than pain. Sasuke got and slammed Naruto to the wall, by punching him in the gut. Naruto winced with the impact, but recovered quickly and glared at Sasuke. He was about to punch Sasuke back when Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Sasuke pinned Naruto to the wall with his body. He grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned them to the wall next to his head. Naruto struggled.

"How dare you," Naruto heard Sasuke whisper dangerously. Naruto looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes. He realized that they held anger, pain, and…affection? "How dare you toy with my love."

Naruto's eyes widened. Did Sasuke really love him? Naruto's glare softened.

"Sa-

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's lips pressing against his. Naruto eyes widened, but then slowly became half lidded. Sasuke broke away, and looked into Naruto's half lidded ocean blue eyes.

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice sounding hurt. "But you toyed with my love."

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes for a moment, before he kissed Sasuke gently. Sasuke was surprised at what Naruto just did, that his grip on Naruto's wrists loosened a bit. Naruto pulled away. Looking a bit dazed.

"I love you too, Sasuke," Naruto whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened, and stared at his blond lover. Before the blond could say anything else, Sasuke grabbed Naruto around the waist and brought him into a fierce passionate kiss. Naruto didn't hesitate to kiss back. Sasuke grabbed some of Naruto's soft hair and pulled, making the blond moan, while Sasuke's free hand traced Naruto's bare chest. Sasuke's tongue licked Naruto's bottom lip begging for entrance. Sasuke then realized how good Naruto tasted, and licked Naruto's bottom lip again. Naruto slightly opened his mouth, enough to let Sasuke's tongue to enter. Naruto let his tongue feel every part it could reach, but then he started to battle for dominance. Like expected Sasuke won. After a while, Naruto bit Sasuke's tongue gently, letting him know that he needed air. They broke apart panting slightly. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time before Sasuke suddenly gently pushed Naruto to the ground and climbing on top of him. Sasuke then lowered his head to kiss Naruto again. As he kissed Naruto, Sasuke felt his body burn for more. It wanted more than just passionate kisses. But before he could react, he felt Naruto turn him over, so now he was at the bottom. Sasuke felt Naruto pull at his shirt. Sasuke didn't hesitate and pulled it off, and let Naruto trace his chest with his hand. Sasuke then felt Naruto unzip his pants and pulled them off, leaving only his boxers on. Naruto broke away from Sasuke. Sasuke was about to say something when he felt Naruto bite his shoulder affectionately. Sasuke gasped. Naruto grinned and bit his earlobe. Sasuke again gasped, but this time, before letting Naruto find something else to bite, he flipped him over; now he was on top again. Sasuke smirked when Naruto pouted. He kissed Naruto affectionately, and started to leave a trail of them down Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned, making Sasuke kiss harder. Sasuke pulled away and then was about to pull off Naruto's boxers off when someone walked into the closet. Naruto and Sasuke looked up to see Sakura staring wide-eyed at them.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, still staring at the scene before her. Before any of the boys could say anything, Sakura fainted. The two lovers stared at her for a moment. Sasuke shrugged, and bended down to kiss Naruto, but Naruto pushed him off.

"Sasuke, I think that's enough," Naruto said firmly.

Sasuke growled, wanting to continue, but got off Naruto. He stood up and grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. Sasuke saw Naruto do the same. He then watched Naruto walk towards Sakura and crouch by her. Sasuke also got closer to Sakura, as Naruto shook her gently.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She then got up and punched Naruto across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE OUT WITH SASUKE-KUN," Sakura yelled. Sasuke glared at Sakura, wanting to hit her for hitting _his_ Naruto. Naruto rubbed his cheek, and looked at Sakura with bewildered eyes.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan? Why did you hit me?" Naruto said. "Sasuke-teme and I found you lying here unconscious. We come and wake you up, and you hit me. You're so cruel sometimes Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise; he never knew that Naruto was a good actor. Sasuke looked at Sakura who seemed to be buying it.

"Is this true, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded.

"I think you owe Naruto an apology," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

"Sorry Naruto," Sakura said. Naruto beamed and jumped to his feet.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. So… what were you saying about me and Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, helping Sakura up.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Sakura said quickly. "Come one. Lets go train."

"Yeah! Let's go train!" Naruto said happily, as he ran off ahead.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke called out to Naruto. Naruto stopped and glared at Sasuke.

"What? And don't call me that," Naruto said.

"After training, you and me have some unfinished business," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Yeah you're right," Naruto said, grinning. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Did he really know what he meant by "unfinished business"? Sasuke watched Naruto, and saw him wink.

'_Yeah he knows,'_ Sasuke said with a smirk.

* * *

**No No 22: YEAH! My first YAOI fanfic is finished. **

**Naruto: YEAH!**

**No No 22: I know, it might've not been great, but it was good, or maybe it was terrible. (hangs head)**

**Naruto: What are you saying No No-chan? It was amazing! It was GREAT!**

**Sasuke: Naru-kun is right; it _was_ great!**

**No No 22: (raises head and gasps) OMFG! Sasu-kun thought my fanfic was great! Ah, but you're only saying that because you got to "play" with Naru-kun. (giggle)**

**Sasuke: (blushes) N-no, I really mean it.**

**No No 22: (says sarcastically) Right.**

**Naruto: (blushes) Sasu-kun does mean it No No-chan. And I bet the readers think so, too. (talks to the readers) If you thought this fanfic was great or at least good in some way, go on and REVIEW!**

**Sasuke: Yeah. Help No No-chan out and give her some reviews.**

**No No 22: (sniff) You guys are so sweet. (hugs both Naruto and Sasuke) And so thoughtful. (kisses them on the cheek)**

**Naruto: (blushes) W-what are friends for?**

**Sasuke: (blushes) Y-yeah.**

**No No 22: (wipes tear away) You know I might write another fanfic about you guys, but it'll be longer!**

**Naruto and Sasuke: Yeah, you should write another one, a longer one.**

**Sasuke: Naru-kun, do you remember that we got some unfinished business to take care of? (blushes)**

**Naruto: (blushes) How could I forget about that, Sasu-kun? (grins)**

**No No 22: Alright you guys, go have some fun. (watches Naruto and Sasuke leave) Hm. Maybe I will make another fanfic about them. What do you readers think? Tell me what you think in your reviews! Bye! **


	2. MY SEQUEL

**NOTE**

Want more? read my sequel! And Some More Trauma! You won't be dissappointed...except I post late...


End file.
